


Jeongchan- The String

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, jeongchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: chan finally meets his soulmate
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray kids oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Jeongchan- The String

Ship- Jeongin X Chan  
-cute  
-tiny angst (if you could call it that)  
-Soulmate AU

———————————-

Chan roamed the halls of his school, the date was 7th February and Valentines was fast approaching, yet Chan would be spending it again, alone.

When Chan had turned 19 he expected to wake up and have a red string around this wrist pointing to his soulmate. but alas, he didn't.  
For 2 whole years Chan has woken up each day expecting,hoping,wondering if he would ever find the person who connected his string.

Walking up to his locker his punched in his code and place his bag and books into it and grabbing the books he needed for his first few lessons.  
As he was doing so he could hear Changbin and Jisung walking down the corridor, as loud as ever.  
Chan put his head against his locker in annoyance,how could the two be so bright and happy when it was so early.  
Oh yeah that's right, they'd found their soulmates.  
Minho was a boy in Chan's class who happened to be Jisung's soulmate and Jisung's best friend, Felix, just happened to be changbin's.

Don't get him wrong chan was extremely happy for the couples but he felt as though his soulmate just didn't exist. Was there ever cases of lost soulmates?  
If so chan believed that it he could be added to the list.

"Hey Chan Hyung" Jisung smiled as the two loud boys had reached Chan.

"Are you coming round to finish our track later?" Changbin asked the older.

Chan turned to look at the two. He wanted to,he really did but his mind wasn't in the right place, thinking about the soulmate stuff had made his head hurt.

"Sorry not tonight, maybe you two could take your boyfriends on a double date?" Chan suggested.

"I wish but Min has dance with Lix tonight" Jisung pouted slightly.

As the bell rang Chans gave a nod and his friends split up to go to their classes.

As chan was walking fast to make sure he wasn't later he turned the corner and bashed right into another student.  
The person in question fell to the ground dropping all their notes and books.

"O-oh I'm-I'm sorry Hyung" the young said bashfully as he started to scramble and pick up his books.

"It's fine, it's partly my fault" chan smiled at the younger who had deep red hair.  
The younger boy looked up and smiled bright as chan passed him over some of the dropped books.

"Thanks Hyung!"

Chan smiled as well, the boy was smiling way too brightly and had cute braces. He wasn't dressed in uniform and so guessed he could be a new student.  
Before Chan could ask if he was, another pupil ran down the hall.  
"There you are jeongin! Why'd you wander off you don't even know your way around"

Chan recognised the other student as Kim Seungmin, he was on the student council and was well known for have a very calming and astonishing singing voice.

"Hey seungmin, don't worry it's my fault" chan explained to the boy.

Seungmin simply nodded and grabbed Jeongin's hand before dragging him away.  
Why did chan feel like the boy was familiar?

——- time skip——-

Chan was woken up not by his alarm but a tug on his wrist. Rolling over thinking it was part of his dream chan made no effort to actually wake up.  
As he was falling back into a deeper sleep his arm was yanked again making chan jump and wake up.

Looking around his room there was no one there but he still felt a tug. Curiously he lifted his hand out of his covers and saw a satin red string wrapped around his wrist.  
His eyes became huge, mouth dropped chan smiled brightly.

He jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed, as he rushed downstairs he saw his mum in the kitchen.  
He held up his wrist and beamed.

"Look!!"

As his mother turned around and glanced at Chan's wrist she also shared the massive smile and rushed over to her son to hug him. Chan chuckled and lightly pushed her off.  
Chan ate his breakfast extremely fast and rushed to leave.

As he started running towards the school he noticed that the string was becoming more visible, he could see a path. It was leading him to his soulmate!

Running up towards the school gates he quickly ran to his locker and dropped everything off. Minho was passing him , "oh hey Hyung!" Minho smiled.

Chan grabbed Minho's shoulders and shook him , "Today!! Today is the day!"  
Minho didn't even have to ask to understand what chan meant he was the exact same last year after having to wait just over 12 months to find his soulmate.

"What are you waiting for" he smiled and pushed Chan in the direction he was already running in.

The older boy immediately started running and the string and path was getting clearer. The string was becoming more red. It was leading him to the music rooms.  
It wasn't busy in the music department and so Chan didn't have to push past anyone and after turning a quick corner he was that the string had gone into a room.  
Slowing down chan stopped to catch his breath.  
He didn't want to be a mess when meeting his soulmate. Only after a minute did he then steadily make his way to the door.

His soulmate was there.

and it was Seungmin?

As chan opened the door he saw Seungmin standing by a piano.  
"Uhh.. Seungmin?"

The boy who was called turned around and faced Chan. "Oh hey Chan Hyung, I haven't seen you down here for a while what's up"

Chan smiled and held up his wrist, "my string led me here, but you've already turned 19..." Chan's smiled faded. He also remember Seungmin was soulmates with one of Felix's dances mates.

Seungmin smiled slyly. "Maybe you aren't looking carefully enough"

Chan tilted his head and then he felt a tug on his wrist. The string was bright red and wasn't pointing towards Seungmin but past him. Taking it gently in his hand chan slowly started to follow it.  
After passing Seungmin he noticed that the string went behind the piano.  
Surely he couldn't be soulmates with a piano? I mean he loves music but not THAT much.

As he peaked his head around the corner of the piano he saw the cute boy that he had knocked into.  
Jeongin had clearly hidden for Chan to find him. It found it entertaining and endearing.

"Hey Channie Hyung!" Jeongin smiled brightly and stood up.

"Hey Innie" chan smiled and immediately brought the younger boy into a tight hug. He found his soulmate.

He felt at home. Chan could get used to that.


End file.
